herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ikki Tenryou
' Ikki Tenryou' is one of the main characters of the'' Medabots'' franchise. Overview Ikki is best known for being the main protagonist of the anime series. However, he is also the main character of the video games Medabots (GBA), Medabots AX, and Medabots Infinity, as well as several other Japan-only games. In the more recent video games he's appeared as a store clerk, taking up a role identical to Henry's. In most depictions Ikki is seen wearing a red shirt with long neck and blue shorts. He has black hair with a short ponytail on it. His trademark partner Medabot is Metabee, although in some of the video games he has Rokusho instead. In the anime A group of Medafighters, The Rockers, appeared in the city, Robattling nearly every Medafighter they could find. Their Medabots, Phoenix and Blackram, were strong opponents, and few people could actually match them. When the school bullies, a group of Medafighters called The Screws, tried to fight them to get one of their parts back, their leader Samantha chickened out, leaving The Rockers to turn their attentions to Erika, who defended herself with her Medabot, Brass. Ikki, seeing how he couldn't take them on by himself and they wouldn't stop attacking Brass, ran for help and then decided to buy the Medabot Henry offered to him. Henry quickly taught him how to assemble a Medabot and told him to call ita name. He called it Metabee. However he got surprised when he saw the Medal Ikki was holding. He took Metabee to the battlefield, where he quickly defeated The Rockers.Ikki is the main character of the anime series. He goes to school in a city in Japan where people Robattle for fun. Most kids in his school have at least one Medabot, while he didn't own one because he couldn't afford one. Ikki was a fan of Medabots, and he would see the store to see the new models that would arrive. The store clerk, Henry, offered him an old KBT-type Medabot, Metabee, however, Ikki rejected the offer because he thought it was an old worthless model. He went to a river, where Ikki lamented his lack of funds to buy a proper Medabot. Suddenly, he saw something sparkling in the river: a Kabuto Medal, dropped by accident by the Phantom Renegade.Throughout the series, Ikki is shown to have a strategic mind, continually improving his Robattling style and combining it with improvised strategies. Even though Metabee has a strong will and often talks back to Ikki, both of them share a strong bond and are inseperable partners. In the manga Ikki is also the main character of the Medabots manga series released by Viz Media. Like in the anime, he obtains Metabee by saving up and buying him from Henry's store, but the later events that transpire are different from the show. Gallery 2d53j4.jpg TAG 36276.jpg Mb3 ep17pic02.jpg Ikkimm.jpg Kljlj.png Ikki scared of the ghost.jpg Ikki tenryou by kingvegito-d4r2ud6.jpg Imagesjljljlj.jpg 1275848870970 f.jpg Ikki Medabots.jpg ikki_m01.jpg ikki_m02.jpg ikki_m03.jpg ikki_m04.jpg ikki_m05.jpg iakid_m.jpg|Ikki and Erika as kids. Ikki wonders.jpg cda276778540d4613f99c9f8415fbec4.jpg|Ikki Tenryou Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Anime Heroes